


summer thunderstorms

by zombiepops



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But They're Not Dating, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Jooheon and Hyunwoo being dudes and watching Hercules together, Jooheon has a crush on Hyunwoo, Platonic Cuddling, Thunderstorms, and cuddling, hence the & and not the /
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: “Hey, Jooheon-ah,” Hyunwoo says. He’s calm, looking at him with concern. “You okay?”“Fine,” Jooheon replies. Even though he’s basically cowering in the corner of the couch, Jooheon tries his best to put up a strong front.“C’mere loser.” Hyunwoo pats the space on the couch beside him, “I didn’t realize you were afraid of thunder. Hopefully this will help a bit.” Jooheon smiles, feeling Hyunwoo’s arm secure around him. It puts him at ease.“Oh-uh,” Jooheon says, “Thanks.”“No problem. Platonic cuddling is fine, right?”“Of course.”
Relationships: Lee Jooheon & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 10
Collections: MX Bingo: Spring/Summer and Rare Pairs (oh my!)





	summer thunderstorms

Jooheon didn’t know when work had become so particularly exhausting, but as soon as he got home he kicked off his shoes, releasing the breath that he’d held for about eight hours now. He jumped at the loud sound of the national emergency notifications, scrambling to turn off the ringer as he stared at it. He let out a sigh. A thunderstorm warning,  _ great.  _ He looked out the window and saw the clouds that were dark and grey. This was exactly what he needed right now.

Jooheon hated the sound of thunder.

But as soon as he placed his head down on the pillow, he got a text from Hyunwoo.  _ Wanna watch movies together,  _ it read, and Jooheon smiled. Hyunwoo knew he was afraid of thunder, maybe that’s why he was asking. 

Sometimes, he felt like he burdened Hyunwoo too much, but Hyunwoo never complained about it. Jooheon always had the uncertainty in the back of his head that he was bothersome and Hyunwoo was far too kind to tell him off, but Jooheon sighed. 

He really wanted to see Hyunwoo, especially since the elder brought his comforting presence and his bright smile along with him and made him feel at ease. 

Jooheon replied to the text with a  _ yea, can you bring food,  _ and smiled. 

Not too long after that Jooheon hears a light  _ knock knock knock _ on the door and Jooheon rushes to the door to greet him. There was a grin plastered on his face. “Hyunwoo-hyung, come in!” 

“I was planning on it,” Hyunwoo replied, handing over two bags of fried chicken and beer. “I brought snacks as well as chicken.” Jooheon smiled, placing the bags on the kitchen counter. Hyunwoo grabs plates from the cabinets and sets them down on the table as Jooheon goes to find his laptop. 

Hyunwoo is portioning out the food on to the glass plates, conversing pleasantly to Jooheon about how his day went, how he was working with the kids, and what weird things had happened. It was the same old. Work was alright, the kids were loud, and a little boy got a bean stuck up his nose--the same thing as yesterday. 

In fact, Jooheon thinks it’s the same boy that got the bean stuck up his nose yesterday that echoed the same foreseeable predicament that happened today. Jooheon went to his bedroom to grab the laptop and the HDMI cable so he could set up and Hyunwoo cleared the plates. 

“Hyunwoo-hyung, what do you want to watch?” After he says that, the low rumble of thunder sounds through the air. Jooheon nearly drops the computer in his hands from how badly he was startled. 

“I was thinking about watching Hercules, have you seen it?” Hyunwoo sets himself comfortably into the right side of the loveseat situated right in front of the television. 

“Disney rom coms?” Jooheon suppressed a laugh. “Really?” 

“Yeah, why not?”

Jooheon sighed. He couldn’t deny Hyunwoo of anything, not when Hyunwoo grinned so wide that Jooheon’s heart melted. Regardless, Jooheon was intrigued by the choice of film considering Hyunwoo didn’t look like he was the type to watch rom coms during a thunderstorm. Jooheon sat with his bowl of popcorn in his lap, looking at Hyunwoo from afar and never quite getting close enough. 

He would look to see Hyunwoo’s reactions to certain scenes--whether or not he was crying like a bitch when Meg died like Jooheon had been--but really, it was Jooheon’s only chance to look at Hyunwoo without being far more creepy than he was being at the moment. Jooheon loved the movie. It was heartfelt and totally didn’t make him cry. He’d literally watch Hercules for the rest of his life if he could. 

The sentiment was shortened, however, when a crack of thunder sent Jooheon scrambling to his corner of the couch. 

“Hey, Jooheon-ah,” Hyunwoo says. He’s calm, looking at him with concern. “You okay?” 

“Fine,” Jooheon replies. Even though he’s basically cowering in the corner of the couch, Jooheon tries his best to put up a strong front. 

“C’mere loser.” Hyunwoo pats the space on the couch beside him, “I didn’t realize you were afraid of thunder. Hopefully this will help a bit.” Jooheon smiles, feeling Hyunwoo’s arm secure around him. It puts him at ease. 

“Oh-uh,” Jooheon says, “Thanks.”

“No problem. Platonic cuddling is fine, right?” 

“Of course.” 

  
  



End file.
